


Умереть, говоря по правде, означает одно из двух

by DFox



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, A Dead Man in Deptford - Anthony Burgess, British Writer RPF, Historical RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF, Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Detectives, Drama, M/M, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox
Summary: Основное действие происходит в конце мая-начале июня рокового для Кита Марло 1593 года. Полицейскому агенту Роберту Поули поручают убрать Марло. Об этом становится известно Томасу Уолсингему - возлюбленному Кита. Как он будет действовать? Удастся ли Киту спастись? Правда ли, что вещи те, чем кажутся?





	Умереть, говоря по правде, означает одно из двух

**Author's Note:**

> Шпионский детектив в декорациях эпохи Возрождения. Действие выходит за рамки сериала "Уилл". По правде говоря, от "Уилла" тут только внешность Шекспира.
> 
> Аверн (Аверно) — озеро в Италии, в древности считавшееся одним из входов в Аид.
> 
> Alea jacta est est (лат) - Жребий брошен - фраза приписывается Юлию Цезарю. Он произнес ее при переходе реки Рубикон. В иносказательном смысле - действие, приводящее к необратимым последствиям.
> 
> Benedictio Dei omnipotentis, Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti, descendat super vos et maneat semper…(лат) - Хвала Господу Всемогущему, да снизойдут на вас Отец и Сын и Святой Дух и да прибудут с вами вечно… (формула благословения)
> 
> Бербидж и Шакспер репетируют т.н. "ПротоГамлета" - пьесу, предположительно, авторства Т. Кида. Текст ее не сохранился. Марло сочиняет свою версию того же сюжета.
> 
> поэмы - имеются в виду две эротические поэмы на античный сюжет, вышедшие практически в одно время, в 1593 году. Автором одной, посвященной графу Саутгемптону, - считается Шекспир. Автором второй, посвященной Томасу Уолсингему, - Марло.

1593 год, начало сентября. Нормандия, Франция  
Jacta alea est.  
Человек, одетый в черное, с черной повязкой на правом глазу смотрел не отрываясь, пока ялик не скрылся из виду. Поднявшийся ветер растрепал его длинные рыжеватые волосы, усилившийся косой дождь хлестал по лицу, намочил шляпу и плащ. Но человек не замечал этого. Он стоял, будто окаменев, полностью погруженный в свои мысли. Ялик отчалил от берега, увозя то немногое, что еще связывало его с родиной.  
Его спутнику пришлось тронуть его за рукав, чтобы привлечь внимание — на свое имя человек не реагировал.  
— Месье Ле Ду, — прокричал слуга, слова относило ветром. — Пора.  
Человек отмер, кивнул слуге и двинулся по берегу к ожидавшим их лошадям.  
В сторону моря он больше не оглянулся.

1593 год, конец мая, Дептфорд, графство Кент, Англия  
Комната, как и все комнаты на постоялом дворе почтенной вдовы Булл, была маленькой: четырнадцать на восемнадцать футов, не больше. Убранство тоже было весьма скромным. У самой стены стояла узкая деревянная кровать, прямо к ней был придвинут длинный стол с одинокой скамьей. В противоположном углу стоял сундук, на нем беспорядочной грудой лежала одежда. Зеркало, висевшее напротив кровати, было закрыто куском темной ткани.  
— Так как мы имеем дело с убийством, для начала расследования придется подождать, пока родственники не предъявят претензий убийце, — сказал коронер.  
— У него не было родственников, — резче, чем необходимо произнес одетый с иголочки молодой щеголь. Из прорезей рукавов его шелкового с золотым шитьем дублета выглядывала алая рубашка, дорогой кружевной воротник плотно обхватывал нежную шею. Светлые волосы щеголя были завиты, тонкие усики и бородка подстрижены и надушены по последней моде. Но на его холеном лице и в голубых глазах застыло выражение глубочайшей печали. Коронер недоверчиво мигнул, хотел было возразить, что уж Энтони Марло, владельца судоверфи, любая собака в Дептфорде знает, равно как и его задиристого племянника-драмодела, но промолчал. Если сам сэр Томас Уолсингем утверждает, что у Кристофера Марло нет живых родственников, так тому и быть. Не его, коронера, ума это дело.  
— Убитый был моим слугой. Я оплачу все необходимые расходы, — все так же отрывисто произнес Уолсингем, и коронер подумал, что для того, кто потерял слугу, Уолсингем как-то слишком скорбит. Такое поведение больше пристало потерявшему супругу или возлюбленную. Но жена сэра Томаса была в добром здравии. Неужели дептфордские кумушки были правы, и проныра Марло грел постель своего господина не только в буквальном смысле? Коронер снова одернул себя: чем меньше думаешь о таких вещах, тем крепче голова сидит на плечах. Он склонился в наипочтительнейшем поклоне:  
— Как вам будет угодно, милорд.  
— Похороны состоятся завтра.  
И снова только многолетняя привычка ничему не удивляться помогла коронеру сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица. Сдобренное легкой скорбью, разумеется. Хотя по кому там скорбеть: драчуну, богохульнику, содомиту? Предложенное выходило за рамки приличий. Так торопливо хоронили только жертв черной смерти, чтобы зараза не расползалась дальше.  
— Как вам будет угодно, милорд, — повторил он.  
— Можешь быть свободен. Мои люди обо всем позаботятся, — сказал Уолсингем, глядя мимо коронера — на тело, лежавшее на узкой кровати. Казалось, будто человек на кровати заснул: поза его не говорила о жестокой борьбе, про которую единодушно показали все три участника драки. Только нож, торчащий из глазницы убитого, да кровь указывали на то, что здесь совершилось. Крови натекло немало: на подушку и дорогие простыни, надушенный камыш на полу. Все-таки у вдовы Булл было приличное заведение, своих клиентов она принимала по первому разряду. А постояльцы у нее всегда были тихие: ни краж, ни драк, тем более смертоубийств за ними не водилось. Марло, да упокоит Господь его душу, и тут умудрился все испоганить.  
Коронер поклонился еще раз.

1593 год, начало июня, Дептфорд, графство Кент, Англия  
«Ибо мы ничего не принесли в этот мир; явно, что ничего не можем и вынести из него».  
В случае с Китом, думал сэр Томас, это, конечно, не было правдой. Он заставлял публику смеяться и плакать, благоговеть и ненавидеть. Люди зачастую воспринимали происходящее на сцене слишком близко к сердцу. На представлениях его пьес то и дело случались потасовки и обмороки, а на комических моментах зал всегда сотрясался от смеха. Кто еще из ныне живущих поэтов может похвастаться такими успехами? Он принес в мир красоту, созданную его мятежной душой. Но что мир дал Киту взамен?  
За гробом шло с полтора десятка человек — в основном, слуги сэра Томаса и случайные зеваки. Как несправедлива жизнь и как быстротечна благосклонность публики, — думал сэр Томас. Если бы дело было в Лондоне, и не было бы чумы, пришел бы еще кто-то? Наверняка, актеры, из «Розы» и может быть, из «Театра» — там тоже были поклонники творчества Марло. Нед Аллен? Как звезда всех пьес Кита, без сомнения. Друзья-поэты? Кид до сих пор в Тауэре, и поговаривают, так искалечен, что жить осталось ему недолго. Нэш, как и многие, спасается от чумы где-то в деревне. Сэр Уолтер? Пришел бы он? Или отговорился тем, что слишком занят: собирает очередную экспедицию, чтобы оправдаться в предыдущей, не слишком успешной? Кто остается? Молодой Ризли, граф Саутгемптон? Никогда. Злые языки утверждали, что Марло был наставником юного графа не столько в латыни и риторике, сколько в науке сладострастия, но сэр Томас не хотел им верить. Уилл Шакспер? Уолсингем поймал себя на том, что думает о смазливом актере с телосложением Аполлона и потугами на стихотворчество с раздражением и ревностью. В последнее время Кит очень сблизился с Шакспером — Кит говорил о его таланте, о том, как тонко он понимает пьесы. Это оказалось для сэра Томаса неожиданно болезненным ударом. Ведь раньше по негласному уговору Кит обсуждал свое творчество только с ним, Томом, сколько бы мимолетных увлечений не проходило через их постели.  
«Ты положил беззакония наши пред тобою и тайные грехи наши пред светом лица твоего».  
Если незримый судия взвесит на своих весах талант Кита и его грехи — что перевесит? Да и есть ли он, этот судия? Они не один вечер проводили в дискуссиях на эту тему, Кит легко отбивал доводы Тома одним аргументом: «Оглянись вокруг. Посмотри, что творят люди во имя Божие. Ты думаешь, если бы Он был на самом деле, Он допустил бы все эти пытки, четвертования, сожжения, торговлю прощением и реликвиями из костей обезьян?» И Томас, хотя и продолжал спорить, в глубине души понимал, что Кит прав.  
«…доколе не возвратишься в землю, из которой ты взят, ибо прах ты и в прах возвратишься».  
Священник произносил слова так быстро, как это только было возможно, чтобы не нарушать приличий. Оно и понятно: кому хотелось служить заупокойную, подвергая себя возможному риску не только болезни, но и гнева архиепископа? Но Уолсингем платил хорошо, и теперь имел сомнительное удовольствие наблюдать как алчность борется со страхом. Если бы Кит это мог видеть, он бы оценил иронию момента, — подумалось ему.  
Скоро все закончилось. Сэр Томас никак не мог заставить себя отойти от края ямы, в которую опустили завернутое в белый саван тело.  
— Милорд, не переигрывайте, вы ведь не Дик Бербидж, — вполголоса насмешливо сказал подошедший к Уолсингему сухощавый темноволосый человек. У него был такой тяжелый и пронзительный взгляд глубоко посаженных карих глаз, что у сэра Томаса побежали мурашки по спине. Говорили, что Роберт Поули, один из лучших агентов покойного сэра Фрэнсиса Уолсингема, одним взглядом может расколоть вражеского шпиона и заставить мужа уступить ему жену на ночь. Наверное, так оно и было. В любом случае, подумал Уолсингем, хорошо, что сейчас Поули на его стороне.

1593 год, октябрь, Флоренция, великое герцогство Тосканское  
Он спрятал записку в щели между между сиденьем и спинкой четвертой скамьи слева, и благочестиво сложив руки, и уставился в пространство, будто молился. Церковь носила название пышное и странное: Санта-Мария-дель-Фьоре, но убранство ее было куда скромнее иных церквей у него на родине. Только резной алтарь да огромная, на весь потолок мозаика, изображающая Страшный Суд, украшали гулкое пространство. Картины, выложенные еще византийскими мастерами из маленьких кусочков смальты, потрясали своими деталями. Но Луи Ле Ду не верил ни в какой Страшный Суд. Он вообще не верил ни в бога, ни в дьявола, еще в юности продав свою душу и тело злу вполне земному. С тех он пор много раз пожалел о своем опрометчивом поступке, но с той службы уходили только вперед ногами, а Ле Ду пока не настолько устал от жизни.  
На плечо легла тяжелая рука.  
Ле Ду с трудом совладал с собой, преувеличенно медленно оглянулся, поворачиваясь всем корпусом и проклиная свое увечье. В голове с сумасшедшей скоростью проносились мысли. Кто за ним пришел: свои, враги? И зачем? Взыскивать старые долги или требовать уплаты новых? Тело напряглось, левая рука незаметно легла на рукоять кинжала.  
— Benedictio Dei omnipotentis, Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti, descendat super vos et maneat semper… — произнес мягкий голос у него над ухом.  
Ле Ду уставился на говорившего и растерянно моргнул: позади него с сочувственной улыбкой стоял священник.  
— Благодарю вас, отец мой, — выдавил Ле Ду, опуская взгляд, и запоздало сообразил, что по щекам у него текут слезы. Записка была написана луковым соком, и он так спешил доставить ее в тайник, что забыл ополоснуть руки. Священник отступил на шаг, и Ле Ду, вдруг задохнувшись в прохладном полумраке церкви, поспешил к выходу, навстречу беспощадному даже осенью солнцу, так не похожему на неяркое солнце его родины.

1593 год, конец мая, Лондон, Англия  
Роберта Поули многие считали человеком, который за полшиллинга продаст родную мать, да еще и будет кичиться сделкой. И это было отчасти правдой — на службе ее величеству (или все-таки сэру Фрэнсису?) Поули не гнушался никакими методами. Он как всегда в минуты раздумий, потянул себя за бриллиантовую серьгу в левом ухе. Бриллиант подарил «милому другу Робину» накануне своей страшной гибели доверчивый Тони Бэбингтон, и Поули с тех пор носил серьгу не снимая, дабы служила напоминанием, что никому верить нельзя. Подчас — даже самому себе.  
Но свои принципы были и у него. Никогда не пользоваться услугами продажных девок, не лгать больше, чем того требуют обстоятельства (иезуитский постулат об умолчании, озвученный предателем Саутвеллом на суде, весьма понравился Поули) и не убивать без крайней необходимости. Последний принцип был особенно строг. Не потому, что Поули терзался по ночам из-за расчлененных на эшафоте наивных заговорщиков или прирезанных им лично информаторов, оказавшихся двойными агентами.Шла большая игра, и убирать фигуру с доски щелчком пальцев было, на его взгляд, жульничеством самого низкого пошиба.  
Новое поручение его шефа Роберта Сесила пришлось Поули не по душе. Сэр Фрэнсис никогда бы не стал действовать столь грубо. Поули хорошо помнил, как Уолсингем пытался спасти даже незадачливого идеалиста Бэбингтона, поняв, что тот не представляет опасности для короны. Для сэра Фрэнсиса не существовало пешек. А Роберт Сесил, к которому перешла половина агентурной сети Уолсингема, был хоть и гениален по части дворцовых интриг, но мелочен, мстителен и совершенно не ценил своих агентов. Поули, хоть и подчинялся ему, не испытывал к своему новому шефу ни малейшего почтения и прикидывал, как без потерь перейти к его сопернику. Вторая половина сети оказалась в руках нового фаворита королевы, графа Эссекса. Этот Роберт был полной противоположностью своего тезки: умный, талантливый на войне, но совершенно не способный к подковерным играм молодой человек. Наверное, поэтому Ее величество оставила пост сэра Фрэнсиса вакантным, а ни одного из претендентов — ни своего молодого красавца фаворита, ни его горбуна-соперника не обнадеживала, что отдаст ключи от королевства в руки кому-то одному. Скорей всего, королева не доверяла обоим, но Поули предпочитал не задумываться о таких тонких материях как доверие и государственная власть. В его мире все было намного проще. И хочешь не хочешь, но поручение Сесила он обязан был выполнить.  
— Ты должен присмотреть за Марло, — сказал Сесил, едва Поули в дорожном запыленном плаще и сапогах, заляпанных грязью, переступил порог кабинета с дорогими резными панелями, заваленным бумагами столом и огромной, диковинного вида белой птицей в клетке. Птица скосила на Поули любопытный насмешливый глаз. — Его благонадежность вызывает вопросы, а поведение стало опасным. Для короны, для нашей службы. И для него самого. Ты понимаешь меня, Поули?  
Еще бы я тебя не понял, с раздражением подумал Поули, ты хочешь убить двух зайцев за раз: убрать одного вышедшего из повиновения агента и связать руки другому, чтобы и не подумал переметнуться к Эссексу, даже если представится сотня возможностей. Но вслух сказал:  
— Да, милорд.  
— Милорррд, — повторила птица, и сэр Роберт погладил ее по макушке кончиками пальцев.  
— Мне кажется, с ним скоро может произойти… несчастный случай, — с легкой улыбкой на бледном изрытом оспинами лице продолжал Сесил. — Чего не случается с человеком его образа жизни, да? Перепил вина в кабаке, утоп, прирезали грабители… — Сесил сделал паузу, острый, как бритва взгляд полоснул по лицу Поули. — Будет жаль, если такой талант погибнет во цвете лет.  
Поули выдержал взгляд.  
— Понимаю, милорд.  
Сесил, удовлетворившись увиденным, кивнул и подхватив с блюда на столе кусочек ореха, протянул его птице.  
— Он ни в коем случае не должен больше попасть в Тауэр, — сказал он, поглаживая белые перья.  
— Тауэррр, — повторила птица.  
Поули поклонился.  
— Сделаю все возможное, милорд.  
— И еще одно: бумаги, все, какие найдешь у него при себе, до последнего клочка, должны оказаться у меня на столе.  
— Слушаюсь, милорд.  
Лондон катится ко всем чертям, думал Поули, когда в сумерках покинул, наконец, резиденцию Сесила. Улицы были еще грязнее обычного, на стенах в темноте белели не содранные до конца афиши и плакаты. То и дело попадались стоящие у наглухо заколоченных домов перепуганные насмерть караульные. «Lord have mercy upon us», — было написано на таких домах. Поули знал, что это значит: чума только набирала силу. Театры закрылись, многие приличные люди старались уехать. Даже мошенники и проститутки бежали из города, как крысы с тонущего корабля. И если Лондон катится ко всем чертям, то он, Роберт Поули, будет действовать на свое усмотрение.

1593, конец мая. Скэтбари-хауз, графство Кент, Англия  
— Мне сказали, ты хотел меня видеть, Роб?  
Было время — короткое время службы сэра Томаса в ведомстве его дядюшки, — когда Поули проводил с младшим Уолсингемом дни и ночи напролет. Он обучал неоперившегося юнца азам профессии, потом — разбирал вместе с ним непрерывно поступавшие отовсюду сведения. Поули успел изучить молодого Уолсингема от и до, знал каждое его выражение лица, каждый жест — так молодые любовники изучают друг друга. Но в их отношениях не было намека даже на дружбу, не то, что на какую-либо другую интимность. За время, прошедшие со времени смерти своего шефа, Поули не виделся с Томасом Уолсингемом ни разу, и теперь с интересом изучал произошедшие перемены.  
Сэр Томас, оставив тяготы и прелести тайной службы, полностью вжился в роль богатого помещика. Он отпустил, следуя последней придворной моде, длинные волосы, модные усики подчеркивали пухлые яркие губы, вместо кожаного колета сэр Томас начал носить бархат и шелк, ухоженные пальцы украшали кольца.  
Кабинет, некогда принадлежавший сэру Фрэнсису, тоже преобразился. Со стола и книжных полок исчезли груды бумаг, писем и свитков, их место заняли книги в дорогих переплетах, изящная серебряная чернильница и орлиные перья заменили простой до аскетичности письменный прибор бывшего хозяина. Да, сэр Томас, в отличие от своего дядюшки, не был аскетом. Он любил ненавязчивую роскошь и уют, склоняющий более к меланхолическим раздумьям и неге, чем к серьезной работе. Впрочем, усмехнулся Поули про себя, что еще ожидать от человека, который с младых ногтей якшается с поэтами.  
Только взгляд сэра Томаса — цепкий холодный взгляд таких же голубых, как у сэра Фрэнсиса глаз, остался неизменным.  
Поули кивнул.  
— Да, милорд. Дело касается Марло. Говорят, он живет у вас?  
— Это имеет отношение к разговору? — Уолсингем чуть сдвинул брови: он очень не любил вопросов, затрагивающих его личную жизнь. Поули, по долгу службы хорошо зная, какие узы связывают этих двоих, избегал острой темы. Но сейчас было не до политеса — дело слишком важное, чтобы опасаться гнева хозяина этого по-новому изящного кабинета.  
— Боюсь, что да, милорд.  
Сэр Томас пожал плечами.  
— Отлучился в Лондон, ему предписано каждый день до специального распоряжения отмечаться в Звездной палате.  
— Об этом я и хотел поговорить, милорд.  
Сэр Томас сжал губы в нитку.  
— Если ты о том, Роб, что он в очередной раз перешел черту, то да, я знаю. Я говорил ему, что он вляпается в неприятности с Рэли и Кидом. Я предупреждал его, что моего влияния может не хватить на этот раз. Но бог мой, Роберт, было ли когда-нибудь такое время, чтобы у Кита не было неприятностей?!  
— На этот раз дело зашло слишком далеко, милорд, — сказал Поули негромко и твердо, со значением глядя на Уолсингема. — Кита хотят убить.  
Сэр Томас подобрался.  
— Кто? — спросил отрывисто.  
— Молодой Сесил. Кажется, Киту удалось завладеть какими-то бумагами, представляющими хранителя печати не в лучшем свете. И тот теперь хочет не просто вернуть свое, но заткнуть Киту рот навсегда. Его устранение поручено мне.  
Сэр Томас побледнел, на скулах играли желваки. От беспечности не осталось и следа. Не было больше изнеженного щеголя — на Поули смотрел молодой Фрэнсис Уолсингем, такой, каким тот его хорошо запомнил — хладнокровный, безжалостный агент тайной службы.  
— Каков твой план?  
Поули наклонил голову с невольным уважением:  
— Если позволите, милорд, хочу озвучить одну мысль. Она довольно сыра…

1593 год, октябрь, Палаццо Питти, Флоренция, великое герцогство Тосканское  
Витражи в высоких окнах отбрасывали густую цветную тень, зал был огромным, пустым, если не считать замершей в нескольких шагах охраны, и гулким. Ле Ду чувствовал себя маленьким и ничтожным перед человеком, сидящим на возвышении в резном кресле.  
— Ле Ду? Это ведь гугенотское имя откуда-то из-под Ла Рошели, не так ли? — голос немолодого грузного человека в черной сутане был холодным, глаза смотрели на Ле Ду изучающе. — Мы слышали, их всех вырезали под корень. Любопытно узнать, что это неправда.  
Ле Ду склонился в почтительном поклоне, уже в который раз за утро вспомнив слова своего бывшего шефа: «Никогда не недооценивай противника, мой мальчик. Лучше опасаться понапрасну, чем попасть впросак из-за глупой самонадеянности». Конечно, Ле Ду и не ожидал, что Фердинандо Медичи, великий герцог Тосканы, окажется простачком, но его осведомленность превзошла все ожидания.  
— Вы правы, ваша светлость, во Франции более не осталось Ле Ду, — ответил он. — Моя семья вынуждена была бежать за пролив. Моя родина — графство Кент, я прибыл из Англии.  
Человек, казалось, ни сколько не удивился.  
— Вот как? — произнес он, и небрежно взмахнул пальцами. Камни в перстнях сверкнули. — Что же привело вас в наши края, синьор Ле Ду? Путешествуете? Намереваетесь вернуться в лоно католической церкви?  
За спиной Ле Ду вырос один из охранников.  
Ле Ду вдохнул, как перед прыжком в воду.  
— Ни то, ни другое, ваша светлость. Я шпион.  
Горла Ле Ду коснулась острая сталь, а человек на возвышении приподнял брови в деланном удивлении.  
— Смелое заявление, синьор Ле Ду. И безрассудное. Я уважаю смелость, но не безрассудство. Почему мы должны вам верить?  
Ле Ду помедлил с ответом. На кинжал нажали сильнее.  
— Не далее как вчера или сегодня утром вам в руки попала шифрованная записка. Ключ у меня.  
Записку, по расчетам Ле Ду, должны были вынуть еще вчера. Он надеялся, что достаточно наследил для того, чтобы привести людей Медичи к тайнику. Если он просчитался, что ж… Как значится в приговорах королевского суда, «да пощадит Господь его душу».  
В глазах Фердинандо Медичи впервые мелькнуло любопытство.  
— Конечно, мы не получали никаких записок. Но что, если бы эту, так и не полученную, записку нам удалось прочесть?  
— Тогда пусть ваш человек меня убьет, — ровно сказал Ле Ду.

1593, середина мая, Тауэр, Лондон, Англия  
— На четверть.  
Рычаги заскрипели, веревки растянулись, врезаясь в кожу и одновременно растягивая обнаженное тело, так, чтобы специально подложенные камни впивались в позвоночник. Топклифф поймал полный муки и слез взгляд человека на дыбе и вздернул бровь.  
— Итак, мастер Кид, это ваш листок?  
Он поднял со стола исписанный размашистым почерком лист бумаги, пробежал глазами по строчкам и поморщился.  
— Мерзость какая. Приличным людям не то что писать или читать, даже держать в руках такое зазорно. Не верю, мастер Кид, чтобы вы сами это написали. Может быть, кто-то другой? — Топклифф взял со стола другой листок и сверился с ним. — Например, ваш приятель Марло?  
Человек молчал. Повинуясь еле заметному кивку головы помощники Топклиффа еще немного отклонили рычаг.  
Человек на дыбе ахнул.  
— Это был Марло, да? Что он еще говорил? О ком?  
Человек разлепил губы, выдавил надтреснуто:  
— Н-не… знаю…  
Топклифф раздраженно отвернулся. Он был зол. Его подняли с постели среди ночи по неотложному королевскому делу, и добро бы это был какой-то католический шпион, или священник, или заговорщик. Но Топклифф сразу узнал человека, которого ему привели: один из тех болтунов-драмоделов, от которых всегда было много шуму — и мало толку. Топклифф хорошо знал подобную публику: как правило, признание они подписывали, стоило нажать чуть сильнее. Вот и этот — слезы, сопли, корчит из себя героя… Только время тянет. Все равно ведь расскажет все, о чем спросят, еще и спасибо скажет.  
— Желаете стать мучеником? Не так быстро, мастер Кид. На треть.  
Веревки окрасились кровью. Человек закричал. Слезы градом полились по его лицу.  
— Итак? Поговорим?  
Человек кивнул, закашлялся, пытаясь прочистить горло.  
Топклифф хмыкнул. Так предсказуемо, что даже скучно.  
Человек что-то произнес, слов не было слышно. Топклифф демонстративно приставил руку к уху:  
— Что ты сказал? Громче!  
— Иди на хрен! — четко раздалось под низкими сводами пыточной.  
Помощники переглянулись, Топклифф побледнел.  
— До полу!  
Послышался звук лопающейся плоти, и только потом раздался душераздирающий крик. Еще один. И еще.  
Топклифф выждал, когда крики начали стихать, и велел позвать писца с бумагой и чернильницей. Он знал: теперь Томас Кид, автор популярной «Испанской трагедии», был готов рассказать свою новую историю. И Топклифф не ошибся. Кид говорил и говорил, мешая правду с вымыслом и то, что было в действительности с тем, что хотели от него услышать, говорил, пока не пропал голос и у него больше не осталось ни одного слова.

1593 год, начало июня, Шордич, Лондон, Англия  
Дождь начался сразу после похорон и лил три дня без остановки, словно кто-то открыл все небесные шлюзы разом. Плотно утоптанная дорога из Дептфорда в Лондон превратилась в месиво. Колеи, проложенные каретами, размыло, вода залила ямы, в которые запросто мог провалиться человек. Пешие и конные путешественники увязали в глине. Правда, на дороге в этот час и в такую погоду народу было немного, и в основном все направлялись из Лондона. Только острая нужда могла погнать людей в зараженный город. Сэр Томас в который раз пожалел, что рядом нет ни верного Фрайзера, вынужденного сейчас коротать время в Тауэре по обвинению в убийстве, ни Кита. О том, что Кита, буйного во хмелю и безжалостно острого на язык, Кита, с которым они понимали друг друга без слов, Кита, на которого он привык полагаться как на свою правую руку, с ним не будет уже никогда, сэр Томас предпочитал не думать. Он зябко поежился, натянул шляпу поглубже и пришпорил свою гнедую кобылу, пуская ее рысью. Дорога была каждая минута.  
Поули во главе небольшого, но вооруженного до зубов отряда, встретил его прямо у городских ворот.  
— Я предупредил людей, милорд, — сказал Поули вполголоса, когда они шагом ехали по лабиринту узких и грязных улочек. То и дело попадались наглухо заколоченные дома с красными крестами, но часовых на все уже не хватало. В воздухе висели облака дыма — это жители в попытке спастись от заразы жгли все, что давало сильный запах — от ладана до перца. Беднота же за не имением ни того, ни другого, разбрасывала вокруг домов гнилой лук. — Все будет сделано, как вы сказали.  
Сэр Томас кивнул. Предстоящее дело было не самым приятным в их работе, но необходимым. В бытность свою агентом при дядюшке, сэру Томасу приходилось заниматься такими делами не раз, но он даже помыслить не мог, что нечто подобное может коснуться его или его семьи. Или Кита. Напористый, бесстрашный Кит казался ему неуязвимым. Конечно, сэр Томас мог бы и не заниматься этим лично, но один из двух людей, которому он бы доверился безоглядно, был в тюрьме, а второй…  
Его размышления прервал вопрос Поули:  
— Прибыли, милорд?  
Сэр Томас ответил кивком, натянул вожжи, придерживая кобылу, поднял руку. Отряд остановился, и сэр Томас знаком приказал своим людям спешиться.  
Лошадей привязали, не доезжая пару кварталов до места.  
Был самый глухой час ночи, луна спряталась за тучами, но сэр Томас приказал затушить смоляные факелы, взятые отрядом с собой. Все, кроме одного. Остаток пути прошли с особой осторожностью, хотя все бумаги на случай патруля у Томаса были в порядке.  
Поули забарабанил в дверь. Им открыла молоденькая насмерть перепуганная служаночка.  
— Именем Ее величества… — начал было Поули, но сэр Томас вышел вперед.  
— Мэри, — сказал он, — позови хозяйку.  
Мэри его узнала, и ее глаза в один момент наполнились слезами. Она кивнула и бросилась вглубь дома. Ждать пришлось недолго. Хозяйка, полноватая пожилая женщина с помятым со сна лицом и неубранными седыми волосами, спускалась по лестнице, подобрав пышную нижнюю юбку. Едва завидев сэра Томаса, она переменилась в лице.  
— Такое горе, сэр Томас, как же так, такой молодой… — сходу запричитала она. Томас скривил губы: от фамильярного обращения и преувеличенной скорби за милю несло фальшью.  
— Надеюсь, вы ничего не трогали? — бросил он, минуя хозяйку и поднимаясь по знакомой до мелочей лестнице.  
— Что вы, сэр, как можно, — залепетала хозяйка, и сэр Томас не сдержался и недоверчиво хмыкнул. Он не верил словам хозяйки ни на полпенса, но как бы то ни было, надеялся, что книги и бумаги Кита вряд ли заинтересовали бы ее — хозяйка была явно не из тех, кто читает Плутарха и Овидия.  
— Отлично. Разожгите камин, он нам понадобится.  
Уже начало светать, когда снизу раздался грохот выбиваемой двери, послышались топот тяжеловооруженных людей, брань и звон разбитого стекла, тонко вскрикнул девичий голос. Сэр Томас вышел из комнаты и перегнулся через перила галереи. Группу из шести человек в кожаных доспехах с гербом королевы, с обнаженными клинками и слепящими факелами возглавлял Ричард Топклифф. От факелов, заполняя холл, шел едкий дым, тень Топклиффа плясала в их свете. Он задрал голову и заметил Уолсингема.  
— Сэр Томас Уолсингем, — произнес Топклифф с шутовским поклоном, — не думал, что встречу вас в таком неподходящем месте.  
— Взаимно, мистер Топклифф, — отозвался сэр Томас ледяным тоном и начал спускаться по лестнице.  
Топклифф приосанился.  
— Я здесь по королевскому делу о еретических речах и неподобающем христианину поведении некоего Кристофера Марло, сэр Томас. Мне поручено обыскать его жилище и все найденные улики доставить сэру Роберту Сесилу лично.  
— Мне казалось, что дело в связи со смертью обвиняемого прекращено, — сказал сэр Томас.  
Теперь они стояли лицом к лицу. Позади Топлиффа высилась стена сияющих клинков и факелов. Тонкие, плотно сжатые губы Топклиффа скривились в подобии улыбки.  
— А мне казалось, что вы более не на службе, сэр Томас. Позвольте пройти.  
Рука Уолсингема легла на эфес шпаги. Стена клинков за спиной Топклиффа колыхнулась.  
— С дороги, — произнес Топклифф с угрозой, и тоже наполовину вытащил шпагу их ножен.  
Позади Уолсингема раздались шаги и бряцание оружия. По тому, как вытянулось лицо Топклиффа, Уолсингем понял, что Поули и его люди, наконец, покончили с обыском в комнатах.  
— Щенок, мальчишка, вздумавший играть во взрослые игры, — прошипел Топклифф, буравя сэра Томаса взглядом, — ты еще пожалеешь об этом.  
Но численный перевес был явно не на стороне Топклиффа. Он развернулся, давая знак своим людям, и через пару минут в доме снова стало тихо.  
— Надеюсь, что нет, — усмехнулся про себя сэр Томас и еле сдержался, чтобы не положить руку на грудь — туда, где за пазухой камзола лежали свернутые в тонкую трубку самые важные из изъятых в доме Кита бумаг.

1593 год, октябрь, Палаццо Векьо, Флореция, Великое герцогство Тосканское  
Комната, в которую его привели люди герцога Фердинандо, была еще меньше той, достопамятной.  
Видно, с недавних пор ему судьбой предназначено платить по крупным счетам в маленьких комнатах, усмехнулся про себя Ле Ду и оглянулся. В комнате не было ничего лишнего: стол, скамья, кровать, умывальник, подсвечник огарком свечи в нем. Высокое узкое окно, больше похожее на бойницу, голые стены, покрытые штукатуркой, голый каменный пол — монашеская келья. Впрочем, еще с Кембриджа комфорт не имел для Ле Ду большого значения. Карьера ученого богослова никогда не привлекала его. Азарт пополам с острым чувством опасности заставлял сердце биться быстрее, разгонять по жилам застоявшуюся кровь. Наверное, он ушел бы в море на одном из дядюшкиных кораблей грабить испанские суда и отдаваться на волю переменчивых ветров, если бы сэр Фрэнсис не предложил ему другое.  
Ле Ду любил испытывать Фортуну раз за разом, смотреть, не отвернется ли она от своего любимца. Даже тогда, в мае, когда он думал, что на этот раз его песенка спета, колесо, хоть и с натугой, скрипя, вновь повернулось — и вот он оказался в Тоскане.  
Зная, что его могут видеть и слышать, Ле Ду, едва за сопровождавшими захлопнулась дверь, растянулся на кровати, закинул руки за голову. Он должен был показать своим невидимым соглядатаям свое спокойствие, даже если внутри все звенело от напряжения. Ле Ду открыл свои карты, теперь оставалось одно — ждать. Нетерпеливый и порывистый от природы, на королевской тайной службе Ле Ду воспитал в себе это умение. Он мог ждать где угодно и сколько угодно: хоть в украшенных дорогими шелками гостиных, хоть сидя по горло в грязной болотной жиже.  
По сравнению с пронизывающим холодом подземелий, где его допрашивали почти сутки без перерыва люди герцога Тосканы, в комнате было достаточно тепло. Усталость накрыла плотным одеялом, огонек азарта, теплившийся в груди, словно бы приглушили. Глаза закрывались сами собой, Ле Ду пригрелся и задремал. И как всегда в последнее время на грани сна и яви увидел тех, с кем простился, возможно, навсегда. Он сочинял бесконечные строчки, полные любви, горечи и сожаления. С той самой майской ночи слова приходили только во сне, наяву оставляя пустоту, от которой сосало под ложечкой. Так будет и на этот раз, Ле Ду знал это наверняка.  
Чего он точно не предполагал, так это того, что проснувшись, увидит в своих покоях самого Великого герцога Тосканы.  
Фердинандо сидел за столом, и зажженная свеча стояла так, что лица его было почти не видно — только темную фигуру, закутанную в плащ.  
Ле Ду вскочил.  
— Ваша светлость…  
— Пустое, синьор Ле Ду.  
Герцог махнул рукой. Повинуясь его жесту — небрежному и одновременно властному — Ле Ду снова сел.  
— Вы говорили во сне, — сказал герцог.  
«Каждую ночь с тех пор, как был убит», — подумал Ле Ду, а вслух произнес:  
-Тогда вы, должно быть, узнали, что я не врал.  
— Я убедился, что вы не соврали по крайней мере в одном, — голос герцога немного смягчился. — Но поэты большие выдумщики во всем, что не касается Аполлона.  
Ле Ду позволил себе улыбнуться в ответ.  
— Боюсь, ваша светлость, мне всегда ближе был Автолик.  
Фердинандо покачал головой.  
— Покровитель воров и клятвопреступников? Ах, да, вы же шпион, синьор Ле Ду. Знаете, один мой земляк, тоже поэт, помещал шпионов вместе с прорицателями и лжесвидетелями в Злые Щели — один из нижних кругов ада. Ирония в том, что он и сам оказался прорицателем — ведь ему хватило смелости заглянуть за край. А вам, Луи? Вам хватит смелости?  
— Я не понимаю, ваша светлость…  
Фердинандо встал.  
— Мне предлагали пытать вас. Признаться, я склонялся к этому предложению. Вы еретик, иноземный агент, обманом и для вреда проникший в Тоскану. Все, что нужно, я мог бы легко получить от вас при помощи, скажем, раскаленного железа. Но вы поэт, а во Флоренции любят поэтов. Я решил подождать с пыткой и дал поручение проверить ваши сведения.  
Фердинандо ушел, а Ле Ду с бьющимся сердцем подошел к столу. На нем лежал клочок бумаги — не больше ладони.  
«Это ли не цель желанная? Умереть… видеть сны? — прочел Ле Ду. — Вот и ответ. Какие сны в дремоте смертной снятся, лишь тленную стряхнем мы оболочку… так просто сводит все концы удар кинжала… и вянет, как цветок, решимость наша»…  
То были слова, которые приходили к нему каждую ночь и которые он никак не мог запомнить.

1593 год, начало июня, театр «Театр», Лондон, Англия  
Высокая тяжелая дверь была закрыта. Вскрыв замок, Поули на всякий случай толкнул ее. Но дверь не поддалась — похоже, заперта она была изнутри не только на замок, но и на засов. Люди почему-то считают такой способ очень надежным. Поули усмехнулся в усы, снова достал свою универсальную отмычку, поддел засов и приподнял его, осторожно опуская мимо пазух. Дверь бесшумно распахнулась. Поули шагнул внутрь и остановился. Театр казалось, был абсолютно пуст. Но квартирная хозяйка сказала Поули, что Шакспер на репетиции. Поули прислушался. Откуда-то сверху, со стороны сцены доносились характерные звуки схватки: звуки металла, ударяющегося о металл, топот и выкрики. Поули осторожно поднялся по старой скрипучей лестнице и остановился за занавесом, наблюдая за дерущимися. Оба уже изрядно выдохлись и тяжело дышали, пот градом струился по разгоряченным лицам, но ни один не собирался сдаваться. Наконец, высокий кудрявый парень ошибся, и его противник, до этого проделавший серию обманных движений, с торжествующим воплем ткнул шпагой его под ребра. Кудрявый начал картинно опускаться на пол.  
— Горацио, я гибну! — воскликнул он, — протягивая руку в сторону зала. — Ты жив — поведай правду обо мне неутоленным.  
Поули рассмеялся и, аплодируя, вышел из-за кулисы.  
Оба молодых человека уставились на него во все глаза. Они хорошо знали Поули: в бытность свою агентом при сэре Фрэнсисе он вынужденно заделался театралом и был знаком со всеми мало-мальски известными лондонскими драматургами и актерами. Но его появление в пустом запертом театре было, конечно, неожиданным.  
— Могу дать пару уроков, Шакспер, — сказал Поули благодушно. — Если бы не деревянный шарик на конце шпаги Бербиджа, ты был бы уже мертв.  
— Как ты сюда попал, Поули? Мы закрыты, — сказал Бербидж и подал руку Уиллу, помогая подняться. Тот поморщился: даже слабый удар наконечником шпаги в защищенное только тонкой льняной рубахой солнечное сплетение был весьма чувствительным.  
— Я заметил, — невозмутимо сказал Поули, игнорируя вопрос. — Как и то, что вы, похоже, репетировали новую пьесу. Надеетесь открыться?  
Шакспер нахмурился, откинув упавшие на лоб смоляные волосы. Поули невольно залюбовался им. Уилл был чертовски хорош собой, даже для актера: капризный изгиб красивых губ, четко очерченные скулы, на которых еще не остыл яркий румянец после схватки, большие синие глаза. Но мало кто из его многочисленных поклонников и поклонниц знал, что за ослепительной внешностью скрывался расчетливый и беспринципный делец. Шакспер, прибыв в Лондон без гроша в кармане, за пару лет сумел стать пайщиком театра Бербиджа не столько силой своего актерского дарования, сколько, в основном, спекулируя на театральных костюмах, сдаваемых в прокат. Поули подумал, что Марло сделал неплохую ставку.  
— Вряд ли, — сказал Уилл с раздражением. — За эту неделю от чумы уже умерло больше, чем за две прошлые. Тебе лучше уйти.  
Поули покачал головой.  
— У меня к тебе дело, не терпящее отлагательств, Шакспер. Тебя хотят видеть в Скэтбари-хаузе.

1593, октябрь, коридор Вазари, Флоренция, Великое герцогство Тосканское  
«Вслушивайся, как слепец, парень, всматривайся, как глухой». Ле Ду вспомнил это наставление Уолсингема, когда через несколько дней после разговора с Фердинандо двое дюжих молодцев сдернули его с постели, плотно завязали глаза, и так, со связанными руками и завязанными глазами вывели из комнаты. Ле Ду оставалось только гадать, к какому решению пришел Фердинандо: пытать его или сотрудничать с ним. Точно не убивать — иначе бы это было сделано прямо в той же маленькой комнате. Ле Ду надеялся, что все сделал правильно. И с момента, как дверь его временного обиталища захлопнулась, не имея возможности наблюдать, он начал вслушиваться. Сначала они шли по подземелью — шаги эхом отражались от низких сводов, пошли вверх под уклон, это не было лестницей в обычном смысле слова — ступеньки были слишком маленькими, но не позволяли подошвам сапог скользить по камню. Коридор оказался узким, судя по тому, что рядом с ним остался только один сопровождавший. Наконец, сопровождавшие Ле Ду остановились, что-то с едва слышным шорохом то ли поднялось, то ли отъехало, и Ле Ду понял, что они попали в тайный ход.  
До его ушей тут же донесся откуда-то снизу уличный шум. Легкий, едва уловимый поток прохладного воздуха касался кожи. Нос Ле Ду наполнился морем разнообразных запахов. Голоса и звуки улицы доносились откуда-то снизу. Не сбоку, а так, словно бы они шли прямо над головами говоривших. Шли долго, по ощущениям Ле Ду не менее четверти часа. В какой-то момент повеяло запахом свежей крови и разлагающейся плоти. Ле Ду, связав это с голосами под ногами, понял, что они идут прямо над мясным рынком. Ле Ду вспомнил, что он видел странное сооружение, похожее на крытый мост с узкими окнами-бойницами, проходящий над рекой и связывающий два дворца — старый и новый. Значит, они находились в этой галерее-надстройке, ведущей к новому дворцу. Значит, пытать его все-таки не будут. Ле Ду возликовал. Он выстроил эту комбинацию, опираясь на те знания, которые дал ему сэр Френсис, и на собственный опыт, он разрабатывал ее до мелочей, репетировал много раз, как некогда репетировал сюжеты пьес и как разработал и отрепетировал с Поули и Уолсингемом сценарий собственной мнимой смерти. И он не прогадал.  
Ле Ду настичитал тысячу триста сорок пять шагов, когда сопровождающие опять остановились. Послышался лязг железа о железо — отодвинули засов, понял Ле Ду. И снова исчезли все уличные звуки — они вошли под своды Нового Дворца. Несколько поворотов, коротких переходов — и опять остановка.  
— Снимите с него повязку, — раздался уже знакомый повелительный голос герцога Фердинандо, — развяжите руки. Когда повязку сдернули, Ле Ду на миг зажмурился от яркого света. Он с трудом подавил острое желание прикрыть изуродованную глазницу — к своей новой внешности он привыкал с трудом.  
— Оставьте нас, — произнес Фердинандо, и они снова остались наедине.  
Молчание длилось долго, Ле Ду стоял, опустив взгляд, а Фердинандо с интересом изучал его.  
— Мы изучили ваши сведения, синьор Ле Ду, — он снова выдержал паузу. Ле Ду не шевельнулся. — Они соответствуют истине.  
Ле Ду поклонился.  
— К вашим услугам, ваша светлость.  
— Нам пришелся по душе ваш способ шифровки.  
Ле Ду поклонился ниже.  
— Вам нужно что-то для вашей работы? Кроме добытых вами сведений, разумеется.  
Ле Ду ответил, не задумываясь ни на минуту:  
— Перо, чернильница, бумага. Библиотека, быть может.  
— Библиотека? — Фердинандо приподнял бровь.  
— Чтобы найти подходящие сюжеты для пьес, ваша светлость, — Ле Ду еле сдерживал рвущееся наружу ликование: Жив! Свободен! Может работать! Фортуна все-таки не отвернулась от своего любимца и на этот раз.  
— О, в Италии за этим дело не станет, синьор Ле Ду, — еле заметно улыбнулся Фердинандо. — Что предпочитаете: трагедии, комедии, фарсы?

1593 год, конец июня, Эссекс-хауз, Лондон, Англия  
— Ты хотел поговорить со мной о чем-то, сэр Томас?  
Уолсингем прибыл в Лондон ранним утром. Туман еще висел плотной пеленой над рекой, когда он сошел с барки на причал Эссекс-хауза — огромного мрачного здания на северном берегу Темзы. Это был не просто особняк молодого фаворита королевы, Роберта Девере, второго графа Эссекса, но и резиденция всей его шпионской сети.  
Несмотря на раннее утро, граф согласился принять сэра Томаса в своем личном кабинете.  
Уолсингема проводили в маленькую, но уютную комнату в одной из башен. Эссекс сидел за наклонным столом, инкрустированным светлым деревом. Похоже, он совсем недавно поднялся с постели — в его коротко остриженных темно-рыжих кудрях еще поблескивала влага. Лицом к большому арочному окну, выходящему на реку, стояла дама высокого роста, закутанная в длинный темно-синий плащ. Ее светлые, вьющиеся волосы водопадом ниспадали ниже плеч. Кто она Эссексу? Неужели любовница? — мимоходом подумал сэр Томас. — Явно не посетительница, иначе бы не находилась в таком месте и в такой час. Но разговор был не для посторонних, пусть и сколь угодно близких Эссексу, ушей, и сэр Томас произнес учтиво, но твердо:  
— Дело секретное, милорд Эссекс.  
Граф усмехнулся.  
— Здесь все свои, сэр Томас.  
Дама обернулась. Сэр Томас на миг смешался: перед ним, в женском платье, с накрашенными губами и подведенными по последней моде глазами стоял не кто иной, как Генри Ризли, юный граф Саутгемптон. Граф смерил Томаса смешливым взглядом.  
— Милорд Саутгемптон… — поклонился Уолсингем.  
— Сэр Томас Уолсингем, — Ризли приветливо улыбнулся до неприличия яркими губами. Уолсингем опустил глаза.  
— Так о чем ты хотел поговорить, сэр Томас? — прервал возникшую паузу Эссекс.  
Сэр Томас слегка прочистил горло.  
— Дело касается Марло, милорд.  
— Драматурга? — спросил Эссекс, и в голосе его послышалось искренне сожаление. — Мне так нравились его пьесы. Ты видел «Парижскую резню»? Я был в восторге! Так жаль, что он погиб.  
— Ему удалось спастись, сэр, — произнес Уолсингем негромко.   
— Кит жив?! — юный сэр Генри сделал пару стремительных шагов от окна. Уолсингем с ужасом подумал, что Саутгемптон сейчас бросится ему на шею. Но Эссекс с улыбкой перехватил сэра Генри и похлопал по тыльной стороне его ладони. Сэр Генри остановился.  
— Как видишь, сэр Томас, у медоустого мастера Марло много восторженных почитателей, — со смешком сказал Эссекс. — Я рад, что все так сложилось. Он благополучен?  
Сэр Томас пропустил мимо ушей двусмысленную похвалу талантам Марло и сглотнул подступивший к горлу комок.  
— Сейчас — да, сэр. Но ему до сих пор угрожает смертельная опасность. Его хотели убить за то, что он нашел сведения о сношениях Сесила и Иакова Шотландского. Я принес добытые им бумаги и его просьбу о покровительстве.  
Сэр Томас положил на стол две увесистых кожаных папки.  
— Поэмы? — приподнял брови Эссекс, листая одну из папок.  
— Да, милорд. Первая, посвященная милорду Саутгемптону, — это само зашифрованное письмо к Иакову. Вторая, — тут Уолсингем снова опустил глаза, — посвящена мне. И это ключ к первой. Этот шифр Марло использовал при передаче сведений моему дядюшке.  
— Но смысл рукописей? — с сомнением спросил Эссекс, листая вторую. — Куда важнее было бы оставить у себя само письмо.  
— Смысл в том, что если мы опубликуем обе, Сесил ничего не сможет сделать, милорд. Он охотится за оригиналом письма, и если не найдет его, все связанные с Марло люди окажутся в большой опасности.  
Саутгемптон взял со стола свой экземпляр.  
— Уильям Шекспир? — спросил он с недоумением. — Актер?  
Уолсигнем ответил, глядя на Эссекса:  
— Неразумно было бы обе поэмы выпускать в одно время и под одним именем, милорд Саутгемптон.  
Эссекс, погруженный в размышления, барабанил пальцами по столу. Саутгемптон читал свой экземпляр, уголки его губ то и дело подрагивали в улыбке.  
— Умно, — наконец кивнул Эссекс. — Ты говоришь, сэр Томас, он просит о покровительстве?

1593 год, начало сентября, Дептфорд, графство Кент, Англия  
«Всем мэрам, шерифам, бейлифам, констеблям, старшинам округов, а также таможенным и другим офицерам Ее Величества, к которым попадет в руки этот документ. Обладатель этого документа месье Ле Ду, французский джентльмен, направляется в… чтобы решить там ряд важных дел, а потом вернуться в Германию через Нидерланды. Данный документ обязует каждого, к кому это имеет отношение, обеспечивать ему и его слуге свободный проезд и посещение любого порта ее величества, не чиня ему никаких препятствий и ни в коей мере его не задерживая. Для вас этот документ обладает силой закона. Эссекс»  
Ле Ду свернул бумагу вдвое, потом вчетверо и спрятал за пазухой.  
Ветер рвал шляпу с головы, хлопал полами плаща.  
— Ну… — начал сэр Томас и осекся, почувствовав, что голос изменяет ему. Кашлянул, прочищая горло.  
— Томми, — сказал Ле Ду и порывисто обнял его, за шею, прижался лбом ко лбу. Как слепой, он гладил Тома холодными перепачканными в чернилах пальцами по лицу, по губам. Томас в ответ с такой силой стиснул его плечо, как будто этим жестом пытался пригвоздить к месту, удержать навсегда. Так они и стояли, долго не в силах отпустить друг друга. Потом Ле Ду сделал шаг назад. — Прощай, Томми, — хрипло произнес он глядя куда-то мимо Тома. — Прости…  
Сэр Томас понял, что глаза начало жечь и отвернулся.  
А когда снова посмотрел на Ле Ду, тот уже поднимался на борт капера.  
— Прощай, Кит, — произнес сэр Томас одними губами. — Попутного ветра.  
И почувствовал на щеках предательскую влагу.


End file.
